Drowning Seductively
by linkination
Summary: [TRADUCTION de firejiya] Eren se targuait d'être un très bon nageur. Il prenait toujours le temps, dans ses journées chargées à la fac, d'aller à la piscine faire des longueurs. Mais un jour, Levi, un nouveau maître-nageur ultra sexy, commença à y travailler. Dès lors, Eren passa plus de temps à se demander comment se retrouver dans les draps dudit sauveteur plutôt que de nager.


Disclamer – Shingeki no Kyojin et ses personnages sont la propriété de Hajime Isayama, et l'histoire appartient à firejiya.

* * *

Eren n'avait jamais été aussi impatient d'aller à la piscine, de se changer, et nager jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser. La journée d'aujourd'hui avait été très étrange.

Tout a commencé lorsqu'il fut réveillé par des râles et gémissements suspects venant de la chambre de son colocataire Armin. En ouvrant la porte pour découvrir ce qu'il s'y tramait, il trouva Jean et Marco littéralement en train de baiser, n'ayant apparemment pas remarqué le blond, recroquevillé dans un coin de sa propre chambre, incapable de sortir discrètement sans attirer l'attention des deux jeunes hommes.

Après avoir consolé le pauvre Armin, le brun fit son chemin vers sa classe, pour apprendre que son professeur de math avait décidé de donner à la classe un "contrôle surprise". Il s'avère qu'Eren était plutôt bon en math, mais il n'avait en fait aucun talent pour anticiper les surprises de ce genre, il a probablement dû rater cette interro.

Après ces deux horribles expériences, il espérait vraiment manger avec Mikasa, ce midi. Mais à cause d'un défilé stupide, les rues menant aux meilleurs endroits pour manger étaient bloquées. Eren finit par marcher un kilomètre pour trouver de quoi se nourrir et Mikasa ne put le rejoindre.

Normalement, il aimait changer d'air et avoir des journées susceptibles de briser son quotidien, mais avec autant d'imprévus en si peu de temps, il avait besoin de sa routine à la piscine, c'était indispensable.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Eren arriva au gymnase, ça le démangeait presque d'aller nager. Malheureusement, cette journée allait à l'encontre de toutes les autres et ce dans tous les sens du terme. En entrant dans la piscine, il tomba directement sur un attroupement de gens.

Il n'y avait généralement que quelques nageurs aussi tard dans l'après-midi, alors quelle fut sa surprise de voir l'énorme foule bavardant avec effervescence.

« Ces idiots me bloquent le passage, marmonna Eren pour lui-même. »

Il se fraya un chemin à travers la masse pour accéder aux cabines d'essayage, mais quand enfin il parvint à passer, et vit l'objet d'attention de tout ce monde, il s'arrêta net.

La foule s'était apparemment rassemblée pour voir le nouveau maître-nageur. Mais cet homme n'était pas qu'un simple maître-nageur, c'était un Dieu. Un petit dieu. Ses muscles donnaient l'air d'avoir été taillés dans le marbre de plus haute qualité du pays. Son maillot de bain enrobant diablement ses fesses fermement sculptées. Mais ensuite, les yeux errants d'Eren se dirigèrent vers le visage de l'homme, et _putain_. Il devrait être mannequin, pas juste un simple sauveteur ! Son visage n'était fait que de traits remarquablement beaux ses joues taillées dans du putain de diamant, ses yeux d'argent cendré, et sa coupe de cheveux noire de jais en parfaite harmonie avec sa peau claire.

Eren savait qu'il était gay depuis qu'il avait vu pour la première fois Channing Tatum dans le film "She's the Man", mais il ne savait pas qu'il était possible d'être gay à ce point pour quelqu'un dès le premier regard.

Le responsable de la piscine, Hanji, était occupé à essayer de faire taire la foule afin de présenter le nouveau sauveteur.

« Bien alors, tout le monde, nous sommes très heureux de vous annoncer que Levi ici présent rejoindra Petra comme maître-nageur à plein temps. On a établi que depuis que notre piscine a de plus en plus de clients chaque jour, on devrait doubler la protection et assurer votre sécurité à tous ! »

Hanji expliqua ensuite les nouvelles règles, mais Eren n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention, à cause de ce gars, Levi, qui avait commencé à s'étirer, et putain c'était une vision paradisiaque. Ses muscles ondulaient savoureusement et Eren voulait simplement le plonger dans du Nutella et léché chaque parties de son corps.

D'accord, d'accord. Faut se calmer maintenant. La dernière chose dont le brun avait besoin était que son mini-lui fasse son apparition dans la piscine publique. Sans se préoccuper de mettre ses affaires dans son casier, il retira son t-shirt et sauta dans la piscine. L'eau froide était toujours le meilleur remède pour se débarrasser des semis-érections.

Levi s'assit nonchalamment sur sa chaise de sauveteur, lisant un magazine, comme s'il était au-dessus de tout le monde. Enfin, techniquement il était au-dessus de tout le monde parce que cette chaise était quand même grande mais-

'Concentre-toi !' se dit mentalement Eren. 'Tu es ici pour nager et te reposer, pas pour penser au maître-nageur sexy et magnifique qui pourrait être le meilleur coup de ta vie…'

Eren grogna et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, frustré par la difficulté que cette situation s'était avéré être. Lui qui voulait se calmer.

* * *

« Yo, tu veux un truc à boire ? demanda Eren a Jean, vautré sur son canapé, plus tard dans la même journée.

– Oh, ouais. Du Pepsi. »

Le brun lui prit donc un Pepsi, se prenant un Coca par la même occasion (il n'a jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait préférer le Pepsi au Coca) et le rejoignit sur le canapé.

Jean et Eren avaient été ennemis d'aussi loin qu'ils se connaissaient. Jusqu'à ce jour particulier, au lycée, quand un certain propos stupide de Jean poussa Eren à le frapper. Et tout à coup, sans même s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser. Dès lors ils commencèrent à sortir ensembles, mais tout deux décrétèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas compatibles, sentimentalement parlant, et depuis, ils sont restés amis.

C'est par cette nouvelle amitié que leur tradition quotidienne est née. Chaque soir, ils allaient dans le dortoir de l'un et de l'autre pour simplement se détendre ensemble. La plus part du temps, ils jouaient à League of Legends, mais des fois, ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se plaindre et se donner quelques conseils. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours là.

« Y a un maître-nageur sexy, et alors ? Pourquoi t'en fais tout un plat ? le questionna Jean, en se tournant vers lui.

– Si j'en fais tout un plat, comme tu dis, c'est parce qu'il est tellement sexy que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de penser à quel point il est sexy ! J'ai nagé pendant genre, 30 secondes aujourd'hui.

– Bah t'es sexy aussi, fit Jean d'un jeu de sourcils évocateur. »

Le brun roula des yeux.

« Merci Jean, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

– Calmos. Au lieu de te morfondre et tout, tu pourrais tenter ta chance. Saute-le une fois, sors-le de ta tête, et c'est bon, tu seras libre.

– Ben, ça me semble être une bonne idée, mais est-ce que je suis suffisamment séduisant pour tenter ma chance ? Ce type à l'air du genre à envoyer chier tout le monde.

– Eren, je te détestais, mais t'as quand même réussi à baiser mon cul dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables. Alors, bien sûr que tu vas te le taper. »

Eren sourit.

« Tu sais, tu donnes de plutôt bons conseils pour un cheval.

– Ouais, va te faire foutre, dit Jean avant de boire son Pepsi. »

* * *

Le jour suivant, Eren retourna à la piscine, un plan bien en tête. Il baisera le maître-nageur ou mourra en essayant. D'accord, peut-être que c'était exagéré, mais il essayera quand même. Levi était le seul qui travaillait aujourd'hui. Parfait.

La mission d'aujourd'hui: établir un contact physique.

Eren mit ses affaires dans les vestiaires, et plongea dans le couloir le plus proche de Levi, commençant à nager doucement. Après deux minutes, il était prêt à passer à l'attaque.

Il s'arrêta brièvement, pour localiser sa cible. Celle-ci se tenait contre le mur, mettant de la crème solaire sur son corps. Merde, ce que c'était sexy. Eren n'avait jamais autant souhaité être de la crème solaire de toute sa vie.

Attendez une minute.. c'était une piscine intérieure. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de crème solaire dans une piscine intérieure ?! Il le faisait exprès, ce salaud. Comme prévu, après avoir fermé la bouteille de crème, il regarda par dessus son épaule et sourit en coin.

Oh, c'était donc ça. Il va voir. Sans perdre une seconde, Eren commença à éclabousser. Il plongea sa tête sous l'eau et remonta à la surface, cherchant désespérément à respirer comme s'il se noyait. Se débattant aussi gracieusement que possible, il cria un léger "Au secours!"

Ce plan se devait de marcher. Levi n'aura pas d'autre choix que de sauter pour le sauver. Et alors qu'il le tiendrait dans ses bras, un lien naîtra instantanément entre eux.

Mais Eren n'en était plus si sûr, en regardant autour de lui, personne ne semblait se soucier qu'il pourrait éventuellement se noyer. Était-ce aussi évident qu'il faisait semblant ? La réponse arriva sous peu.

« Oi, l'éclabousseur, héla Levi. Je sais que tu peux parfaitement bien nager alors arrête tes conneries et nage. »

Eren réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler, et sa voix était aussi raffinée que son langage était grossier.

Il arrêta d'éclabousser partout, énormément gêné. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de riposter.

« Je sais peut-être nager, mais un bon maître-nageur sauve quelqu'un sans distinction !

– Ouais, ouais, peu importe, fit Levi en retournant sur sa chaise et prenant un magazine, lui jetant un dernier coup d'œil. »

Après avoir solennellement échoué sa mission d'aujourd'hui, Eren reprit sa nage, les sourcils froncés d'irritation.

* * *

« Jeannnnn, geint Eren en ouvrant une bouteille de bière. »

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre d'Eren après son échec de la journée, Armin dans un coin de la chambre, les fusillant du regard alors qu'il essayait de travailler.

« Mec, comment t'as pu penser une seconde qu'un plan aussi stupide fonctionnerait ? lui demanda Jean d'un air incrédule.

– Je pensais que si je me noyais et qu'il me sauvait, on tomberait amoureux ou un truc dans le genre. Pourquoi tu m'as pas aidé à mettre au point un meilleur plan avant que je me fasse ridiculiser ?

– Oh allez. Je t'ai dit que j'allais t'aider hier, mais comme t'as insisté à le faire toi-même je suis sorti avec Marco. C'est de ta faute mon pote.

– Mais aide-moi maintenant au moins ! Est-ce que ça en vaut toujours la peine d'essayer ? Levi pense surement que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un gamin stupide.

– Eh bien, et si demain, au lieu de mentir et simuler des choses pour attirer son attention, t'essaierais d'être sincère ? Prouve lui que t'es quelqu'un de bien avec une bonne réputation, raisonna Jean. »

Eren resta perplexe.

« Jean, j'essaie de m'envoyer en l'air là, en quoi ma réputation va m'aider au juste ?

– Ouah, depuis quand t'es aussi superficiel ? C'est bien ce même gars, qui ramène des oiseaux avec des ailes cassées pour les soigner et va dans des refuges de sans-abri pour chanter avec eux, qui me dit que la réputation n'est pas importante ? »

Eren grimaça.

« Tu serais superficiel aussi si tu savais à quoi il ressemble. »

Armin ne put apparemment pas résister à rejoindre la grande aventure qu'était "Eren s'envoie en l'air" :

« Eren, qu'est-ce que tu espérais qu'il arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu voulais aller jusqu'au bout ?

– Nan, je voulais juste entrer en contact physique, répondit tranquillement Eren, comme s'ils parlaient de la pluie et du beau temps.

– D'accord, alors, si demain tu nageais comme tu le fais d'habitude, mais que tu demandais à Levi s'il avait des conseils à te donner, pour que tu t'améliores. Il devra probablement te toucher quand il te montrera comment positionner tes bras et ton corps. Et le tour est joué ! »

Eren se redressa immédiatement.

« Armin, mais c'est une super idée ça ! »

Le blond sourit fièrement tandis qu'Eren lui ébouriffait affectueusement les cheveux.

– Bon bah je suppose que vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi, mais merci pour la bière gratuite. »

Jean aimait vraiment gâcher les moments.

* * *

Eren nageait depuis 20 minutes sa brasse préférée, ses mouvements étaient fluides et précis. C'était la première fois qu'il nageait autant concentré depuis que Levi avait commencé à travailler ici. Il ne sera pas capable de se concentrer complètement tant qu'il ne l'aura pas eu une bonne fois pour toutes. Maintenant semblait être le moment idéal pour mettre son nouveau plan en action.

Après avoir rapidement émergé de l'eau, Eren s'approcha de la chaise du noiraud, et attendit d'avoir son attention.

Ledit noiraud baissa le regard, de son magazine jusqu'à Eren.

« Oh, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

 _"Il y a énormément de choses que je veux, comme tes lèvres autours de ma queue ou toi qui me prends contre le mur jusqu'à ce que je crie ton nom."_

Eren s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment pour faire sortir ces pensées de sa tête.

« Puis-ce qu'on sait tous les deux que je peux nager sans me noyer, je me demandais si tu avais des conseils pour que je m'améliore. »

L'homme réfléchit un moment.

« Utilise plus la force de tes jambes quand tu fais la brasse papillon. Et étend tes bras aussi loin devant toi que possible quand tu fais de la nage libre. »

Le garçon ne s'attendait pas à des conseils légitimes. Ce gars était utile, ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant.

« Merci! Il n'y a rien d'autre ? Qu'en est-il de la façon dont mon corps est positionné ? »

Il savait qu'il en faisait trop, mais le plan d'Armin se devait de marcher. Il devait le toucher aujourd'hui.

« J'en sais rien, gamin. Je t'ai pas assez regardé nager pour t'en dire plus, dit Levi, reprenant son magazine. »

Eren réalisa que forcer n'allait pas l'aider, et qu'il devrait probablement laisser tomber pour aujourd'hui.

« D'accord, je suppose que je vais m'en aller alors. J'utiliserais tes conseils quand je viendrais demain, dit finalement Eren, attendant que l'homme hôche la tête en guise de réponse avant de marcher vers les vestiaires, semblant quelque peu abattu.

Une fois qu'Eren disparut dans les vestiaires, Levi murmura dans un souffle: "Tu m'as demandé des positions, hein ? Gamin, tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de positions que j'aimerais te faire faire. Malheureusement, un certain manageur binoclard entendit ce commentaire et eut beaucoup de choses à dire. "

« Alors comme ça t'as envie de te faire Eren ! Je le savais, je le savais, je le savais ! cria Hanji, pas très discrètement.

– Ta gueule quat'z'yeux, on est en public, siffla Levi.

– C'est évident qu'il est à fond sur toi, pourquoi persistes-tu à détruire les espoirs de ce mignon garçon ? N'est-il pas à la hauteur de Son Altesse ? »

Levi eut un rictus.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Il est tellement sexy, je le veux depuis le premier jour.

– Alors qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Va prendre ton pied avec lui et faites des bébés arc-en-ciel ! Je te promets de ne pas regarder quand vous le ferez, dit le manager, bavant presque.

– Ah, t'es dégueulasse. »

Pourquoi se confiait-il encore à Hanji ?

« J'attends de voir jusqu'où il va aller avant de mettre les choses au clairs et me dire ce qu'il veut vraiment. Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais pouvoir encore résister. »

Hanji le regarda d'un air réfléchi.

« D'habitude, tu es plutôt du genre prédateur à séduire impavidement. C'est étrange de te voir aussi passif. »

Levi grogna.

« C'est étrange que t'intéresse d'aussi près à ma vie sexuelle, plutôt. »

– Ta vie sexuelle est mon loisir préféré ! »

Ce fut la seule raison qui lui fut donnée, ce qui était vraiment flippant, et il se retrouva à se demander -pas pour la première fois- pourquoi il était ami avec Hanji. Il décida de lui expliquer ses pensées parce que malgré tout, Levi était son meilleur ami.

« Il persiste vraiment. C'est amusant de le voir continuer d'essayer alors que j'agis comme si j'en avais rien à foutre. »

Hanji sentit qu'il était prêt à se remettre à lire son magazine.

« Tout ce que j'ai à dire, c'est que si j'étais toi, je n'attendrais pas longtemps ! Eren vient souvent ici, et d'autres nageurs et nageuses sont intéressés par lui. Il n'en a probablement aucune idée. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'aider, gratuitement ! »

Sur ce, Hanji s'en alla, n'attendant pas que Levi lui hurle qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour s'envoyer en l'air.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Krista et Marco rejoignirent Eren, Jean, et Armin pour se remuer ensemble les méninges afin de trouver un nouveau plan pour la mission "Eren s'envoie en l'air".

« Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça que t'as pas baisé Eren, si ? demanda Marco

– Ouais, juste quelques semaines. Mais j'ai l'impression que ce gars est trop dur à avoir. Même l'ingéniosité d'Armin n'a pas marché, répondit Eren d'un long soupire.

– Écoutez ça, on dirait qu'Eren abandonne. C'est les deux choses que j'aurai jamais imaginé dire dans la même phrase, fit Jean, tentant d'agacer Eren afin de le rendre plus déterminé à enfin coucher avec Levi, comme ça il n'aurait plus à en entendre parler. »

Ça sembla fonctionner.

« J'abandonne pas, espèce de cheval. C'est juste que je sais vraiment plus quoi faire. »

Krista prit soudainement la parole, ses yeux brillant d'une nouvelle idée.

« Tout ce qu'on a à faire, c'est de te rendre désirable. On doit te rendre si irrésistible que Levi n'aura d'autres choix que de réaliser toutes tes envies.

– A quoi tu penses exactement ? »

* * *

Il n'y avait personne dans la piscine. Absolument personne. Pourquoi ? Levi n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il avait comme l'impression que ça avait un rapport quelconque avec quat'z'yeux.

En parlant de quat'z'yeux, Hanji vint se pavaner près de sa chaise, toutes ses affaires empaquetée dans son sac.

« Mon p'tit nain, je sors ce soir, donc tu peux fermer quand t'as finit ton travail ! »

– Si ce n'était pas pour les règles de la piscine, j'aurais pu partir, parce qu'il n'y a personne ici de toute façon, répondit Levi, levant les yeux au ciel. Comment et pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

– Moi? Je n'ai rien fait! Rien du tout! Peut-être que personne n'avait envie de venir aujourd'hui! Bref, amuses-toi, reste beau, je dois partir, au revoir ! »

Sur ce, Hanji s'éloigna avant même que Levi ne put ajouter quoi que ce soit. En sortant de la piscine, le manager fit un sourire machiavélique. Ayant envoyé un message disant que la piscine était fermée pour la journée à tout le monde sauf Eren, et présumant que le garçon viendrait aujourd'hui avec un nouveau plan, il n'y avait pas moyen que Levi se retienne après avoir réalisé qu'ils avaient tout l'endroit pour eux. Hélas, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennuis pour voyeurisme, Hanji tenu sa promesse de ne pas les regarder le faire, et se pressa de rentrer à la maison.

Levi s'assit pendant quelques minutes après qu'Hanji soit parti, devenant de plus en plus frustré par le fait qu'il n'y avait personne à la piscine et qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Et puis, les portes se sont ouvertes, et quelqu'un entra. C'était Eren.

Putain de merde. Putain de bordel de merde.

Il était déjà torse nu, vêtu du plus petit Speedo que Levi ait jamais vu, ses fins muscles brillant et luisant de l'huile qu'il avait étalé dessus. Il était déjà attirant avant, mais maintenant il était terriblement sexy. Son teint hâlé étincelait d'or et l'émeraude de ses yeux n'avait jamais été aussi lumineuse. Levi ne pouvait même pas prétendre de ne pas le remarquer parce que c'était impossible de ne pas le fixer.

Alors, il se contenta de regarder Eren, sans même cligner des yeux quand celui-ci s'avança vers lui. Son Speedo était pratiquement un string, et, ouais, ses fesses étaient alléchantes.

Avant de plonger dans la piscine, le garçon le regarda, et sourit en coin, se mordant la lèvre. Le plan de Krista marchait. Il était simple, mais efficace. Se recouvrir d'huile, et apparemment, il était extrêmement tentant, car il sentait Levi le dévorer des yeux alors qu'il nageait.

Après quelques longueurs, Eren ne pu continuer son manège plus longtemps. Il se sortit de la piscine, secouant ses cheveux en faisant tomber de l'eau partout. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à Levi, il vit que l'homme ne le quittait pas des yeux, se léchant les lèvres comme s'il pensait à tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

Ça ne rigolait plus.

Les lèvres d'Eren se courbèrent en un demi-sourire, et il se détourna, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, ondulant des hanches de façon agréable à regarder.

Il s'attendait à ce que Levi le suive, et rapidement, il l'entendit descendre de sa chaise et commencer à marcher derrière lui.

Oh mon Dieu. Il du se retenir avec force pour ne pas fanboyer comme un fou maintenant parce que le maître-nageur supercanon le suivait pour le sauter dans les vestiaires, il se sentait comme un homme fatal, tout ça était tellement excitant et wouah, c'était vraiment dur de marcher sur le sol mouillé avec la peau lisse à cause de l'huile, de l'eau, et tout, c'était vraiment glissant, et soudain, il tomba à la renverse et après que sa tête ait heurté le sol, tout devint noir.

* * *

« Oi, allez gamin. »

Eren cligna des yeux et les ouvrit doucement, criant quand il se retrouva face à face avec un Levi râleur penché sur lui, le scrutant à peine 3 centimètres de lui.

« QU'EST-CE QUE…! »

Levi se recula.

« T'es réveillé. Enfin. »

Eren réalisa qu'il était allongé sur un banc du vestiaire, et Levi avait niché une poche de glace sous sa tête.

« J'ai été inconscient pendant combien de temps ?

– Probablement 15 minutes. T'as dû glisser et tomber assez violemment. »

Oh, c'est vrai. Eren a glissé et est tombé sur la tête après avoir finalement réussi à séduire Levi. Gênant. Eren se leva et grogna d'irritation.

« Ah, l'enculé, dit-il plus pour lui-même.

– Mmh, je suis pas sûr que ça va arriver. Et si tu avais une commotion cérébrale ? C'est assez irresponsable de baiser dans ces conditions. »

En entendant ces mots, Eren se rappela de sa terrible envie.

« Non! Je vais bien! J'ai déjà eu une commotion avant et ça n'y ressemble pas. On peut toujours le faire, s'il te plaît ! »

Il était presque certain qu'il n'était pas aussi désespéré d'habitude. Et le fait que Levi continuait de l'examiner avec autant de préoccupation n'aidait en rien. Il n'essayait même plus de faire l'indifférent du genre "J'en ai rien à foutre de toi".

Levi semblait plutôt amusé, et dit d'un ton railleur :

« Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas étalé devant moi aujourd'hui.

– Ouais, exactement, murmura-t-il. Si j'avais pas essayé aussi dur aujourd'hui, je serais même pas arriver jusque là. Désolé t'ennuyer autant.

– J'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas ça.

Attendez.

« Quoi ? »

Le cœur d'Eren commença à battre d'anticipation.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas l'huile, ou ta façon de nager, ou quand t'as fait semblant de te noyer pour attirer mon attention, ou même quand t'es tombé comme un idiot aujourd'hui. En fait, j'ai trouvé ça hilarant, et plutôt mignon. »

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir répondre sans rougir et rire bêtement, alors il dit la seule chose qui lui semblait sincère.

« Je te connais pas, mais tu me plais beaucoup, même en dehors de ton sex appeal et tout. »

Bon, ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans sa tête. Levi le toisa, le regard vide.

« Peut-être que je devrais y aller maintenant, tenta Eren. »

Mais les lèvres de Levi furent posées sur les siennes avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose.

 _Oh._

Sans plus de cérémonie, il entoura le cou de l'homme de ses bras et le rapprocha de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent sans réfléchir, leurs gémissements avalés par leurs bouches entre-ouvertes alors que Levi baisait pratiquement sa bouche avec sa langue. Ce dernier n'était pas déçu par le baiser, même pas un peu. Eren avait inconsciemment commencé à frotter son bassin contre le sien, et le sauveteur rompit le baiser pour lui mordre le cou, proférant un bref "Putain".

Après quelques secondes de plus de frottage, Levi s'approcha de l'oreille d'Eren pour lui murmurer :

« Je ne pense toujours pas qu'aller jusqu'au bout est la meilleure idée maintenant, mais puis-ce que tu t'es blessé, je suppose qu'une petite compensation s'impose. »

Sur-ce, il s'abaissa entre les cuisses du plus jeune et retira son maillot d'un geste.

« Attends, ce serait pas plutôt l'inverse ? D'habitude, quand un enfant s'est blessé et va chez le docteur, on lui donne une sucette. Alors si t'es "le docteur", techniquement, tu devrais pas recevoir ma sucette. »

Il ne pouvait croire que ce crétin était sérieux. Il leva un sourcil et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu veux une pipe ou non ? »

Eren se tut après ça, s'assurant que les seuls bruits sortant de sa bouche étaient des gémissements et grognements de plaisirs alors que Levi le suçait comme un professionnel aguerri.

Il le prit jusqu'a la garde, creusant des joues sur toute sa longueur, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel.

Seigneur, était-il possible pour quelqu'un d'être aussi parfait ?

Conduit par ses pensées, Eren souleva son bassin plusieurs fois, demandant s'il pouvait lui baiser la bouche. La réponse fut un rapide non. Levi mordit légèrement son gland et repoussa son bassin contre le banc.

" _Bon, je suppose qu'on sait qui contrôle cette fellation_ ", pensa Eren, s'abandonnant aux sensations de la langue de Levi courant le long des veines sous son membre gonflé.

Après de bonnes minutes de pur bonheur, Eren jouit en un dernier pleur et comme par magie, Levi parvint à se procurer un mouchoir, y recueillant le sperme. Le plus jeune se redressa immédiatement pour un autre baiser. Quand il se recula, il était tout essoufflé.

« T'as pas joui, dit-il, remarquant la bosse proéminente de l'homme.

– On garde ça pour la prochaine fois, lui répondit-il, glissant un bout de papier dans sa main. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Eren avait enregistré son numéro dans ses contacts, sous le nom de "Donneur d'érections et de bonheur".

Jean finit par réaliser qu'il avait eu tort de penser qu'Eren se tairait à propos de Levi après avoir été une fois avec lui. Il n'a jamais arrêté de parler de lui, pas après une semaine, un mois, ou même une année.

Cela-dit, aussi agaçant que ça ait pu être, Jean avait été plutôt fier quand Eren s'était finalement envoyé en l'air avec l'homme de ses rêves (érotiques).

* * *

« Et c'est pour ça que tu ne devrais jamais devenir maître-nageur » termina Eren, souriant à sa nièce Isabel.

L'adolescente, qui avait jusqu'à maintenant écouté sans grand enthousiasme en envoyant des textos releva la tête, confuse.

« Quoi? En quoi c'est la morale de l'histoire ? Tout ce que j'ai retenu c'est qu'être un maître-nageur t'apporte du bon sexe, ce qui est définitivement une raison valable pour en devenir un.

– C'est mon histoire ! Je choisis la morale, répliqua-t-il. »

La jeune fille n'avait pas fini.

« Aussi, tu avais vraiment besoin d'aller dans des détails aussi explicites ? Pour un adulte, tu donnes un très mauvais exemple.

– Penses-y comme une version plus excitante d'une discussion sur le sexe. C'est une de mes histoires préférées à raconter, lui dit sérieusement Eren. »

Elle toussa et Levi choisit ce moment pour se montrer, luttant pour garder les trois glaces en équilibres sans que ça ne coule partout. Il semblait assez pressé d'en finir avec la plage pour aujourd'hui. Isabel le regarda avec lassitude.

« Oncle Levi, ton mari est vraiment bizarre. »

Levi la regarda, sincèrement grave.

« Je sais, gamine, je sais. »

* * *

 **NDA (firejiya)** : J'espère que ça vous a plut !

 **NDT** : Si vous souhaitez dire un mot à l'auteur, je lui traduirais vos commentaires, sauf si vous pouvez le faire en anglais, n'hésitez pas à aller lui laisser une rewiew sur : _« Drowning Seductively » by Firejiya (id:_ _11356559)_

Par ailleurs, il y a quelques passages que je n'ai pas pu traduire. Exemple, " _Holy shit. Holy ass-licking, motherfucking, time-stopping, dick-sucking, damn-breaking shit."_ J'ai juste traduit _holy shit.._ (« putain de merde » ?), mon cerveau était en surchauffe, si quelqu'un trouve une traduction je l'épouse ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus en tout cas.


End file.
